legancfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawning Age
Elcar Arrive in the Cosmos *A opens giving way to the myriad of Elcarian vessels that come through it. They float aimlessly for days until they reform their fleet. Solara is Forged *After some time the Elcar forge a small sun through . It is named Solara, after their deity Sol. The Celestial War Begins *The Dashuga give chase and after a few decades catch up to the Elcar in their . They slowly wage war with . It last for decades as their , and likewise their defenses are so advanced that the battles, and at large the war, seem futile. The Floatstones are Made *Many of the opposing sides' are destroyed throughout the years, causing quantifiable chunks of metals to float around Solara. The Dashuga are Banished *The Dashuga take a risk and employ a dangerous weapon that constructs a . Hoping to trap their eternal foes in a hellish prison, The Dashuga launch the super-weapon prematurely. This lack of preparation causes it to backfire. Their entire armada is sucked into the portal to another world, within a few moments. Hel is Created *The Dashuga's supplies of darkfire stabilizes the by the weapon, and the portal is sealed. This created a blue-glowing "sun" to be created. This stellar object pulls Solara & the Floatstones into it's orbit. The Stars are Born *The cosmic events causes glitches in the space fabric. Tiny which strangely give of a radiant white light appear. These tiny beacons of light are discovered to lead to the Preternal Realm The Elcar Discover Magic *A few Elcarian explorers volunteer to venture into these "stars". They return with knowlege from their travels. thereby cementing the link between the planes. Magic is awakened in the cosmos and slowly drifts from the and into the universe The Aegis is Created *A , the Aegis is created outside of the system. This is to prevent the darkness from entering these portals and somehow traveling to their enemies, the Dashuga, whom embrace it. The Moons of Tavrth Appear *Using very powerful the Elcar summon 3 spheres of materials. One of water, one of earth, and life. Tarth Itself is Created *The Elcars use a mix of and newfound magic to create the planet. Still hot due to it's darkfire core, water is added and the steam rises to the outside creating the first primordial clouds. The Seed of Life is Planted *Using Elcarian , they the beginnings of animal life on Tarvth. This aided with their newfound rituals life advances quite fast. Elcar and Man Descend from the Heavens *The Elcar and their humble servants, the Forerunners depart their and come to inhabit the world that they have created. The Elcar and Man Share the World *While most Elcar choose to remain in their homes in the Heavens, some choose to guide the Forerunners in how to properly live on the planet. As many generations of them had only been confined to the teachings and habitat aboard Elcarian vessels. The Elcar guides whom hose to aid these primitive men, soon developed a love for them and their kind. It was then that the first half-breeds were born. Showcasing a higher intellect, but a lack of true grace, they lived between the two races for many centuries, acting as intermediaries between Elcars whom had grown apart from thei from Humans and the ones that chose to live amongst them. Kevantis is Founded *After centuries of observing from afar, Elcar from the Heavens, their ships in disrepair decided to descend upon Tarvth, bringing their massive behemoth's with them. it was there that they founded the first city. A wonderous city of , on the Isle that would later be known as Kevavantis. This first city, christened Kevantis would become the inspiration for another metropolis that would form millenia later, in a far away land by their descendants. Kevantis became a mecca where Elcarians, Elves, and Men could live in peace. The Elcar Leave Tarvth *After a few centuries, their fleet was reassembled, and teh Elcars began to leave one vessel at a time until the last one was gone. And with their departure they left the secrets of Kevantis and all her glory in a state of disfunction. However, they charged the Elves with the role of watching over the still primitive "Forerunners", and taught them the secrets of the ways of the Preternal Realm, not trusting them enough to depart knowledge of [[w|technology|Elcarian magic}}